Bonding Time
by pleasuresmutlover
Summary: Sokka and Zuko break into the Boiling Rock to find Sokka's Dad. Sokka and Hakoda's first meeting after the Invasion. Sex/Yaoi


**Bonding Time**

My first story, go easy on me, review please. I do not own Avatar

Sokka and Hakoda Oneshot

**Takes Place During The Boiling Rock Part 2**

Sokka quickly opened the cell door and step inside closing the door behind him. Facing the prison, his father Hakoda saying "Thank goodness you're okay."

Hakoda stood up from his makeshift mat and took a fighting stance. "If you take one step closer, you'll see just how "okay" I am."

Stepping back, Sokka spoke up "Dad, it's me" while taking his helmet off. "Sokka" Hakoda said with tears forming in his eyes. The two step forward to embrace each other in their man hug and Sokka drops his helmet to the floor.

Laughing Hakoda teased "You know Sokka, you should be more careful with that guard outfit on. I almost punched you in the gut."

Sokka rubbing the back of his head sheepishly replied "Yeah I know, but that wouldn't be the only pain my gut is in right now."

"What do you mean Sokka" his father questioned curiously. "I have been feeling this ever since I saw you take control on the invasion day" Sokka answered stepping forward kissing his dad. "Sokka I um I at a loss for words…"

"Sorry dad its just that I have been feeling really the hots for you."

"Son I would be lying if I said I wasn't attracted to your own sexy manliness too." Hakoda stepped towards his son again capturing his lips forceful into a second kiss. The older man noticing his son's bulge grasped it firmly as he placed his other hand behind Sokka's head forcing their mouths closer together.

"Yhmmm dad!" Sokka moaned leaving enough of his mouth open at the end of the moan to allow his father to stick his tongue in. Their tongues embraced in a battle of their own as they swirled together. Both men moaning for more, Sokka began to buck his hips up towards his dad's hand and hump his body. Breaking the kiss, Hakoda spoke reaching now to his son's hard on, "Let's see if you got your manhood from me."

Grabbing the fabric around his son's arousal, he pulled it now past Sokka's erection. As he pulled it down Sokka's cock sprung up at Hakoda reaching 10 inches with a nice furry bush of pubs surrounding his balls. The veins visible with pre-cum dripping out, Hakoda gave his son's dick a nice tug.

Sokka replied with a loud moan and a hug covering his mouth.

"Sokka we have to be quiet we can't risk getting caught. But I'm very proud of this." Getting on his knees, Hakoda took his son's head into his mouth and gave it a nice suck. He gradually lowered his mouth lower and lower onto his son. Sucking hard Hakoda began to caress Sokka's left chest with his one hand, and used his other to play with his balls.

"AHhhh fuck yeah dad harder" Sokka said grabbing his father's hair forcing him to take his whole dick. Bucking back and forth picking up rhythm Sokka began to moan and moan. Hakoda took his left hand and started jerking his son off while sucking him. Going faster and faster.

"DAD stop I'm getting close." Hakoda gave Sokka another suck deep throating it again, before releasing his mouth from of is son. Sokka took off his shirt as Hakoda stood up making a trail of kisses up his son's happy trail feeling up every ab of Sokka's eight pack with his tongue. Stopping at his nipples, Hakoda gave one a long tugging suck while pulling on the other and then switch. Sokka still moaning, "Yess dad aw suck my nip.. AWH".

Sokka was caught midsentence with another powerful kiss from his parent. Making out again, his dad turned around and pushed him onto the makeshift bed. "Now its your turn son."

He didn't have to tell Sokka twice as Sokka grabbed his father's cock through his prison pants. Pumped it a few times through the pants, and started sucking on it and the fabric. Tracing his dad's hard on through his pants with his mouth, he used his hands to grabs Hakoda's ass cheeks.

"Haha ok Sokka you can have my ass in a moment but now focus on this." His dad then whipped out his own wonder. A 13 inch ragging boner with a massive amount of ball hair. He smacked Sokka's face with it three times before shoving it in his mouth. Sokka wasting no time started sucking it as fast as he could. Only taking in a few inches of it at a time before coming back off of it. "It's ok son you'll get better at it."

"Haha ok Dad, you're just huge" Sokka said before trying to deep throat Hakoda's rod getting about 7.5 inches in his mouth. Bobbing faster again, Hakoda took his son's head this time and started face fucking him. Moving at a ridiculous speed, he said "uhmmmhh see you're better already and you only 15 you will go some more too" ending a sentence with a manly grunt.

Still getting his face fuck at an insane pace, Sokka used both his hands to grab his dad's muscled pecks. Grabbing Sokka's one hand with his own, he rubbed his chest and finished by placing Sokka's hand on his abs. "Ok son enough of foreplay for now."

Sokka started to complain until his father reached down and started to jerk off his cock again and kiss and suck on his neck. "Awh Dad" Sokka yelped as his father left his mark on his son. Hakoda then pushed his son completely onto the floor, so he was lying on his back. Sokka's dad then said "Here you go boy" and positioned his ass in front of Sokka's face. Then Hakoda bent down too so he could also eat his son out.

Sokka wrapped his legs around his dad, as he stuck his tongue into his dad's toned ass. The two of them each licking and sucking on the others asses. Hakoda relaxed a bit and gave Sokka's ass a break will his was getting rimmed the hell out of it. Sokka was going all in on his ass spreading it and slapping it, while licking and sticking his tongue in and around.

"Sokka you ahawnhh really love ass." Hakoda said between his moans. "Now its time for you to get it in the ass." He then got off his son and positioned his cock at his son's entrance. Hakoda starting taking off his shirt, while Sokka said "Hurry up Dad and don't worry about me I can take it, just give to me."

"Ok Sokka" Hakoda said right before ramming his cock into his 15 year old boy.

"Ahh" Sokka grunted.

"You'll get used to it." his dad told him.

Hakoda slowing starting to move his hips back and forth making his cock go in and out. Sokka told his father to go faster, and his dad listened. Hakoda picked up speed going faster and faster increasing with power as well as Sokka got used to his large member. Sokka's moans continued to grow as well, and he started to beat his own dick to their rhythm.

Before long both of them were panting and Hakoda had put his hands on Sokka's legs holding them up. Sokka's free hand roamed his dads abs as he took in what he was seeing. He examined his father's body and was extremely turned on by his chest and ab hair. It was overly hairy but just the perfect thin layer that covered his abs leading from the dense happy trail, and the medium amount on his pecks.

By now Hakoda was fully ramming his rod up Sokka's anus and it was hitting Sokka's special spot. Sokka was crying out and had given up trying to be quiet.

"DAD YES FUCK YES." Sokka shouted as he reached for his dad's head and pulled him down for a kiss.

"Yuhmm Sokka you're so fucking tight." Hakoda moaned as he laid his chest on his sons kissing his neck and made a path for his ear. Then he started sucking on his ear too.

"Harder Dad harder!"

"Of course son." Hakoda replied as he flipped Sokka over and lifted him onto his knees and arms.

"Dad fuck me like the man you are!" Sokka said as he start bucking back into his father. Hakoda grabbed his son's shoulders and pulled them back to him making Sokka arch his back giving more space for Hakoda to enter.

"Again Dad that spot right there." Hakoda pulled in and out ramming harder and faster into Sokka's prostate. "Daddddddd FUCCCCCCK." Sokka's dad wrapped his one arm around Sokka so he could pull him into a kiss, and used his other hand to jerk off his son's neglected cock.

"OK Dad now its my turn."

"Uh son I'm not to hot about getting fucked myself."

"Oh no I'm going to do all the work." Sokka said pulling away from his dad turning around and pushing his dad down to the ground. Sokka then jumped onto Hakoda's cock and started to bounce up and down faster than when his dad was fucking him. Sokka then reach down and started caressing his dad's pecks and when his dad started to really grunt, Sokka wet his finger and put it to his dads lips saying "Sssh."

Sokka was bouncing all the way up and down Hakoda's cock while Hakoda wanting more starting fucking upwards their bodies in perfect sync. Hakoda was feeling his son up and playing with his balls when Sokka moaned louder and said "Dad I'm almost there." That's when Hakoda really started to beat his son's meat. Moving his hand as fast as he could, he felt Sokka dick tighten and cum come flying out. It landed all over his dad's abs and chest and some made it's way to his lips.

When he shot his load, Sokka's ass clenched and Hakoda pulled out in time for him to spread his load all over Sokka's face.

"Now that was some Father / Son bonding time Dad."

"You can bet you ass on it Sokka. I'm so proud of you son."

As the two of them spoke, the each started to lick the cum off each other and make out with each other's semen in their mouths.

"oh and Sokka that was the largest cumshot I've ever seen."

Sokka blushed "Well you really had me turned on. Now let's break out of here."


End file.
